


No Average Joes

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: To an average Joe, Valentine's Day was the time to express their love for someone special. Cor Leonis, on the other hand, was no average Joe, and he was used to spending Valentine's Day like any other day: work hard to protect the Crown and train himself to keep working.





	No Average Joes

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio Rarepair Week Day 4: "I was just thinking about you."
> 
> 71\. "No Reason."

To an average Joe, Valentine's Day was the time to express their love for someone special. Cor Leonis, on the other hand, was no average Joe, and he was used to spending Valentine's Day like any other day: work hard to protect the Crown and train himself to keep working.

The day had been uneventful, to the Marshal's relief, despite that one damned meeting he had no choice but to attend. He was far from the only one suffering through the meeting, and he constantly reminded himself of that fact while scanning the room. Regis, of course, had to be there, as did Clarus. Numerous retainers of the king were also present, looking no more thrilled than Cor himself. Prince Noctis was making faces standing at a corner, as Gladiolus and Ignis glared at him.

Cor almost smiled while watching the trio. _They're like Regis, Clarus, and Cid back in the day._ He ran a hand through his hair as if to wipe the smile off, forcing himself to pay attention to the meeting. It was easier said than done: the prince and his retinue provided too much entertainment for Cor to pass up, especially Gladiolus. The young Shield looked like he would start yelling at Noctis were they not in the presence of the king and a number of public servants. 

Cor did feel bad for the youngsters, who, for all he knew, had better things to do than be stuck in the room with boring grownups. _Noct would be out with that new friend of his_ , he mused, recalling a certain blonde. _Ignis would either study or work. That boy never rests._ Cor had to stop himself from shaking his head at the thought. His gaze then shifted to the tallest of the three. Gladiolus was one of the reminders of Cor’s own age, as the Marshal had known Clarus before the older Amicitia was married. At the same time, Cor felt young again when sparring with Gladio, because the boy always took him on with ferocity the veteran rarely saw elsewhere.

Then, Gladio turned his head and looked straight at Cor.

Cor felt his cheeks burn at the intensity of Gladio’s gaze, which prompted him to look away. _What the hell was I thinking?_ No matter how young and fresh Gladio made him feel, he was old enough to be the young man’s father, not to mention that he was a superior and a commanding officer to the Shield. Cor the Immortal, the fierce warrior who preferred to speak with his trusty katana, had never been so glad to have to speak during a meeting. 

It was even sweeter to get out and back to somewhere more comfortable that was the training room. When Cor first came to the Citadel, he felt at ease only in the training room, because there was no other place that offered him a sense of familiarity. Even after he grew accustomed to the life at the Citadel, he felt most like himself when working up a sweat. It was almost midnight by the time he finished working out and returned to his office.

Cor spotted something unfamiliar on the desk: a bouquet of flowers. _Sword lilies_ , he realised. A small card accompanied the colourful gift, which Cor opened at once. It simply contained a signature that he recognised without trouble. Curious as to why the flowers mad made it into the Marshal’s office, Cor sent a text message to the man who had signed to the card.

_Why the hell did you do this?_

The phone chirped moments later, and one more time soon after.

_No reason._

_I was just thinking about you._

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
